The present invention relates generally to a digital imaging device and more particularly to a method and apparatus for creating, editing and presenting a multimedia presentation comprising heterogeneous media objects in the digital imaging device.
The use of digital cameras is rapidly proliferating and they may one day overtake 35 mm SLR""s in terms of worldwide sales. There are basically three types of digital cameras; digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and hybrid digital-video cameras.
Still digital cameras are used primarily for capturing high quality static photographs, and offer a less expensive alternative to digital video cameras. Still digital cameras are typically less expensive because they have far less processing power and memory capacity than digital video cameras.
Digital video cameras differ from digital still cameras in a number of respects. Digital video cameras are used to capture video at approximately thirty frames per second at the expense of image quality. Digital video cameras are more expensive than still cameras because of the extra hardware needed. The uncompressed digital video signals from all the low-resolution images require huge amounts memory storage, and high-ratio real-time compression schemes, such as MPEG, are essential for providing digital video for today""s computers. Until recently, most digital video recorders used digital magnetic tape as the primary storage media, which has the disadvantage of not allowing random access to the data.
Hybrid digital-video cameras, also referred to as multimedia recorders, are capable of capturing both still JPEG images and video clips, with or without sound. One such camera, the M2 Multimedia Recorder by Hitachi America, Ltd., Brisbane, Calif., stores the images on a PC card hard disk (PCMCIA Type III), which provides random access to the recorded video data.
All three types of cameras typically include a liquid-crystal display (LCD) or other type of display screen on the back of the camera. Through the use of the LCD, the digital cameras operate in one of two modes, record and play. In record mode, the display is used as a viewfinder in which the user may view an object or scene before taking a picture. In play mode, the display is used a playback screen for allowing the user to review previously captured images and/or video. The camera may also be connected to a television for displaying the images on a larger screen.
Since digital cameras capture images and sound in digital format, their use for creation of multimedia presentations is ideal. However, despite their capability to record still images, audio, and video, today""s digital cameras require the user to be very technologically proficient in order to create multimedia presentations.
For example, in order to create a multimedia presentation, the user first captures desired images and video with the camera, and then downloads the images to a personal computer or notebook computer. There, the user may import the images and video directly into a presentation program, such as Microsoft PowerPoint(trademark). The user may also edit the images and video using any one of a number of image editing software applications. After the PowerPoint presentation has been created, the user must connect the PC or notebook to a projector to display the presentation. Finally, the user typically controls the play back of the presentation using a remote control.
Due to the limitations of today""s digital cameras in terms of capabilities and features, the user is forced to learn how to operate a computer, image editing software, and a presentation program in order to effectively create and display the multimedia presentation. As the use of digital cameras becomes increasingly mainstream, however, the number of novice computer users will increase. Indeed, many users will not even own a computer at all. Therefore, many camera owners will be precluded from taking advantage of the multimedia capabilities provided by digital cameras.
What is needed is an improved method for creating, editing, and displaying a multimedia presentation using images and/or video from a digital. imaging device. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for interactively presenting a slide show in a digital imaging device. The method aspect of the present invention includes first creating a slide show from randomly selected ones of the heterogeneous media objects stored in the digital imaging device, where each one of the heterogeneous media objects includes at least one media type such as, a still image, video, and audio. When the slide show is subsequently presented, each one of the media objects in the slide show is automatically displayed on a display the order selected. According to the present invention, the user is able to change the order the media objects will be played back, and able to control how long each one of the media objects will be played back, to thereby interactively present the slide show from the digital imaging device.